The customary glass-breaking pliers for separating two pieces of glass along a prescored line comprises two opposing movable jaws. One of these jaws has a central projection and the other is formed as an abutting member. The jaw with the central projection is pressed on a prescored line on one side of a piece of glass to be broken and the other jaw is pressed on the other side of the prescored line to cause breakage of the glass piece along the scored line.
This type of pliers is necessary for producing glass pieces of specific shapes, especially when Tiffany-type lamps are being made. To make the break, the jaws must be applied so that the central projection is positioned on one side of a prescored line on the piece of glass and the two-point abutting member is positioned on the other side of this line. That presumes a very precise alignment of the jaws in regard to the prescored line. With glass pieces having a complex shape there are problems because a suitable alignment of the jaws is either very difficult or not possible. If the jaws are not correctly aligned, the break can leave the prescored line.